


I Think I Maybe Kind of Love You

by MusicPrincess655



Series: Volleyball Girls [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dressing Room Kisses, F/F, Female Friendship, First Kiss, Genderbending, Getting Together, not nearly as dirty as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have been best friends for a while. A shopping trip to teach Kageyama to be cute might bring them closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I Maybe Kind of Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you know what I should be doing? Finishing A Working Friendship. But I required more of my Haikyuu!! boys as girls. So have some more Kagehina.

Kageyama and Hinata are on Kageyama’s couch, watching some dumb kid’s movie because Hinata had requested it and Kageyama has a hard time saying no when Hinata’s eyes are lit up that way. Not that Kageyama dislikes watching the kid’s cartoon, she just thinks it’s a bit of a strange way for two high school girls to be spending their time. She has her knees pulled up to her chest, curled all the way around a pillow. This way, she knows she looks a lot smaller than she actually is, which is something she usually tries to do. Hinata is curled up like a cat next to her, head almost in her lap.

Kageyama glances at Hinata, attention completely on the movie onscreen. Hinata is almost a polar opposite of Kageyama, at least in looks. She’s short where Kageyama’s tall, curvy where Kageyama is angular like a boy, has curly hair where Kageyama’s is stick straight. Kageyama is suddenly struck with the urge to touch, run her hands around the curve of Hinata’s waist, just to see what it feels like.

She doesn’t of course, because that’s not the way people treat their best friends, even if Hinata’s weirdly cuddly. But she does reach her hand out to pull gently at one of Hinata’s curls. Her hair is down for once, and her hair is all over the place. Kageyama just wants to see if her curls with bounce back into place if she pulls them.

Sure enough, the curl springs back the way it was after Kageyama runs her fingers through it. Even though she was gentle, she still has Hinata’s attention now. Hinata doesn’t seem upset, but very curious, with that head tilt thing she does when she’s trying to figure something out that is, for some inexplicable reason, ridiculously cute.

“I just wanted to feel what curls feel like,” Kageyama says defensively. “My hair doesn’t do that.”

“Yeah,” Hinata agrees. She runs her hand through a strand of Kageyama’s hair. “Wow, your hair is so fine. I bet it wouldn’t tangle even if you tried to tie it in knots.”

Kageyama shrugs, because Hinata’s actually kind of right. She’s never had to struggle very hard against her hair; it’s always kind of cooperated with her two styles of either leaving it down or putting it in a ponytail for volleyball.

“You’re really cute,” Kageyama blurts out, because Hinata is still doing that head tilt thing and it’s true, but she hadn’t meant to say it out loud. “I mean…you’re cuter than me. I mean, you always seem to know how to dress and your hair is really pretty and…”

Kageyama cuts herself off then, because in trying to save the conversation she’s just making it worse. Hinata still doesn’t look upset, but her curiosity is growing on her face.

“Kage-chan, why do you wear sweatpants and t-shirts all the time?” Hinata asks seriously, pulling at the band of her sweatpants. Kageyama shifts her eyes to the ground.

“They’re comfortable,” is all she says in reply. She feels a hand under her chin, forcing her to look back at Hinata. Hinata’s moved closer, and she’s practically in Kageyama’s lap at this point.

“You’re doing that thing where you don’t tell me the whole truth,” Hinata says simply. It’s true. While Kageyama has never told Hinata a lie, she’s become a master of telling only part of the truth. “You know, there’s nothing wrong with dressing this way if that’s what you want and it’s comfortable, but that’s not the real reason you never wear anything but sweatpants and t-shirts, is it?”

“I don’t know how to dress cute,” Kageyama mutters, making an effort to keep eye contact with Hinata because she thinks looking away is her tell and Hinata’s figured that out. Hinata has that intense look she gets when she’s trying to figure something out, before a smile spreads across her face. It’s brilliantly bright, and Kageyama pulls back a little because it’s like looking in the face of the sun.

“Is that what the problem is?” Hinata asks, her face so close to Kageyama’s that Kageyama can feel her breath on her nose. She’s close enough that Kageyama notices her eyes aren’t solid brown, but have flecks of gold and orange all over them, and that’s not just cute, that’s beautiful.

Kageyama swallows, but nods her head, because that’s probably part of the problem she’s having. There’s not really another explanation she can think of.

“I can teach you how to dress cute!” Hinata exclaims, and she grabs Kageyama’s hand to haul her off the couch and to her room, movie already forgotten. Hinata starts rifling through Kageyama’s drawers and closet, while Kageyama herself stands frozen in a state of surprise.

“Oi, dumbass, what are you…” Kageyama tries to salvage her pride before Hinata turns around.

“Kageyama,” she says with a thinly veiled threat in her voice. “Do you own _anything_ other than exercise clothes?”

Kageyama keeps quiet, but that’s answer enough for Hinata.

“We are going shopping,” Hinata says fiercely, as if Kageyama’s offended her somehow.

“Right now?”

“Right now.”

Kageyama barely has time to grab her wallet and text her mom before Hinata is hauling her out the door and down the street. She keeps telling herself that she shouldn’t feel self-conscious, because she’s been wearing her sweatpants and t-shirts almost exclusively since middle school and this isn’t a new thing. Just because she barely goes out in anything but her school uniform is beside the point.

Hinata drags her into a mall and to a store. Kageyama is definitely getting some stares at this point, but that’s kind of her own fault since she dresses like, well, she doesn’t know how to dress herself.

Hinata is already rifling through racks by the time Kageyama has settled her thoughts enough to pay attention to her surroundings.

“What size skirt do you wear?” Hinata asks casually, like this is a completely normal activity for the two of them.

“Umm…”

“Do you know your size for anything?”

“No.”

Hinata shakes her head as she holds a sleeveless shirt up to measure its size against Kageyama’s torso.

“That means we just have to try stuff on until we find something that fits you,” she tells Kageyama cheerfully, as if there isn’t anything that could be more fun.

“What do you think of that?” Kageyama asks, poking at a shirt that’s dark blue, a color she’s fond of. Hinata nods her head approvingly.

“Good pick. That’ll bring out the color of your eyes,” she says as she pulls the shirt off the rack.

“How do you even know so much about this?” Kageyama asks.

“You know I have a little sister, right?” Hinata asks absently, continuing to hold up various items of clothing to test them against Kageyama, shaking her head sometimes and putting them back or nodding in approval and draping them over Kageyama’s arm. “Mom taught us how to do makeup, and sometimes she takes us shopping. Doesn’t your mom do that for you?”

Kageyama gives her a look that means “You halfway live at my house for months and you’ve seen my mother all of five times” and Hinata makes a noise in her throat.

“Okay, that’s enough for now,” Hinata says, pushing Kageyama back into the dressing rooms. “Time to try this stuff on.”

She pushes Kageyama into the dressing room and shuts the door behind her.

“Oi, dumbass, why are you in here too?” Kageyama asks, a note of panic creeping in.

“How else am I going to give you my opinion?” Hinata asks, hands on hips. Someone that short should not be that intimidating. “This is normal, that’s why you take a friend shopping with you. Are you shy? We change in front of each other all the time for volleyball practice.”

Kageyama knows this is true, but when they change for practice everyone else is and Hinata’s not staring at her. She shakes this feeling off and just feels grateful that she wore a normal bra today instead of a sports bra, because if she’d worn a sports bra in addition to the sweatpants and t-shirt Hinata would never let her live it down.

She feels like covering herself up as soon as she has the shirt off. Her breasts aren’t exactly tiny, but they’re a little under average, and she has pretty much no curves. She’s never felt quite so much like a boy, so she pulls the blue shirt she’d liked on quickly.

Hinata’s nodding.

“That looks like it fits. How does it feel?” Hinata asks, turning Kageyama around so she can look at herself in the mirror. Kageyama rolls her shoulders and twists a little. The shirt is soft, and there’s a tag that’s scratching her, but she can cut that out. Hinata was right when she said the shirt would bring out the color of her eyes. They’re almost glowing like sapphires.

“I like it,” Kageyama admits, because if Hinata smells victory, she might go overboard.

“Try it with this skirt,” Hinata instructs, holding up a short white skirt. Kageyama gulps because that’s really different from anything she’s ever worn. She obligingly slides out of her sweatpants and slips the skirt on. It’s about the same length as her school skirt, so that in itself isn’t uncomfortable, but she usually wears tights under the skirt and she’s not used to having this much of her legs on display.

“That’s a good combo,” Hinata tells her, smoothing down the edge of the skirt. Kageyama picks at the edge of the skirt, trying to pull it down lower even though it’s sitting comfortably on her hips. “Stop that!” Hinata grabs her hands. “It looks good.”

“My legs look weird,” Kageyama glances away from the mirror.

“That’s because you always cover them up,” Hinata says. “They look really good like this.” She pokes the defined muscle of Kageyama’s thigh. Kageyama shivers, but admits that she could probably get used to this, especially if she stopped wearing tights under her school skirt every day.

Trying on clothes gets a little more fun after that, half of them getting rejected because they don’t fit and half of the remaining clothes getting rejected because they’re a little too far out of Kageyama’s comfort zone or because she outright doesn’t like them.

They leave that store with a solid 4 outfits that Hinata says she can mix and match some. Hinata drags her off to try on shoes, and at this point Kageyama has to admit that she’s starting to have a little fun. She’s not used to having this much attention, but it’s kind of nice once she gets over her self-consciousness.

She leaves with a new pair of sandals and flats because “You can’t wear running shoes every day, Kage-chan!” Hinata takes her into a makeup store because apparently borrowing her mother’s makeup isn’t socially acceptable. Hinata gets her some simple stuff so she can practice, just some foundation and neutral eyeshadows and almost clear lip gloss.

Finally, Hinata announces that they have only one more stop. As much fun as Kageyama’s having, she’s kind of glad, because she’s a little exhausted.

“Hinata, there’s just dresses in here,” Kageyama says nervously. As much as she’s fine with skirts because of her school uniform, Kageyama hasn’t owned a dress since she was little and they make her a little uncomfortable.

“Yep!” Hinata replies cheerfully. “Every girl should own at least one dress, just in case. See anything you like?”

Hinata gives her more free reign, probably trying to teach her to shop on her own. She tries to find dresses that are longer, so she won’t feel quite so exposed. She meets Hinata in front of the dressing room, where Hinata has a few dresses that she wants Kageyama to try on as well.

Kageyama pulls the first dress on. It’s the same dark blue as the shirt she got and falls to the middle of her shin. Hinata shakes her head.

“You don’t have the right body type for T-length skirts,” she tells Kageyama. “Not many people can pull them off. Did you get any other types?”

Kageyama shakes her head, because she just wanted something that went past her knees, but not floor length because she would probably trip over that. Hinata sighs.

“I’m going to put these back,” she says as she folds all the dresses Kageyama picked over her arm. “Try on a few I picked while I do that.”

Kageyama nods as Hinata ducks out of the dressing room. She picks up the first dress she sees and slips it on before she has time to worry about the fact that it’s much shorter than the ones she picked. She pulls it on and cautiously looks up to see herself in the mirror.

Objectively, it looks better than the dress she picked. It’s plain black, with a lacy pattern over a solid backing. It’s sleeveless, it falls to just above her knees, and the skirt poofs out a little. Kageyama tries to shove down the part of her that’s complaining about how short it is, because in the grand scheme of things it’s pretty modest.

“Hey, Kage-chan, did you find any…?” Hinata trails off as she takes in the sight of Kageyama. Kageyama turns to her slowly. She watches Hinata lick her lips before she opens her mouth to speak. “You look beautiful.”

“You really think so?” Kageyama asks, because she isn’t used to getting outright compliments from Hinata.

“Yeah,” Hinata nods, and she’s surprisingly quiet. Kageyama gives her an inquisitive look. “You need a hairstyle to go with it, though.”

She stands on tiptoes to reach Kageyama’s hair, and Kageyama obligingly bows her head to Hinata can reach. Hinata brushes the top half of her hair into a ponytail, leaving the rest hanging down. Because of their position, she is right in Kageyama’s face again. Kageyama focuses in on her eyes again, trying to map out the flecks of gold and amber.

Hinata is focusing on her hair, but she seems to realize that Kageyama is staring at her, because she breaks her focus and looks back into Kageyama’s eyes. She breathes out slowly, and it sounds a little shaky to Kageyama. Kageyama’s about to ask her what’s wrong when she leans in even closer.

“Can I…? I’m going to kiss you,” Hinata tells her, and before she has time to process this, Hinata’s lips are already on her own, pressing gently. Kageyama has no idea what she’s doing, but she thinks she should close her eyes. The kiss is chaste, really just them pressing their lips together, before Hinata pulls back. Her eyes are somehow even bigger than they were before, and her cheeks are dusted pink. Kageyama thinks she looks cute like this.

“What does that mean, Hinata?” Kageyama asks, because she really doesn’t know, and Hinata can be prone to impulsive decisions so this might not mean what Kageyama thinks it means. What she hopes it means.

“It means…I like you,” Hinata says, blushing even deeper. “I _like you_ like you.”

“Like…you want to date, and stuff?” Kageyama asks. Admittedly, this doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Kageyama has to deal with confessions from time to time, and she doesn’t really like talking to people she doesn’t know. Besides, what could those boys possibly see in her if they haven’t even talked to her before? If she and Hinata were dating, it would mean fewer confessions and more time to practice volleyball.

Hinata nods.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s date.”

“Kage-chan, you can’t just say that!” Hinata exclaims, breaking the quiet of the moment.

“Why not? You want to date me, I want to date you, so let’s date.” Kageyama doesn’t really get what the problem is. Maybe Hinata wanted her to be more romantic about it.

“Ugh! You’re hopeless,” Hinata sighs, but she has a big goofy grin on her face. “Fine! We’re dating! Also, I think you should get that dress, because it looks really good on you.”

Kageyama agrees, and they’re finally going home, hands entwined. If it was a few months ago, Kageyama would feel strange about this, but she’s gotten used to how touchy-feely Hinata is, and it’s not like this is the first time they’ve held hands.

When they get home, Kageyama’s mother is waiting for them, absolutely glowing with happiness that her daughter left the house _and_ went shopping. She insists that Kageyama show her the new outfits, and when Kageyama walks out in the dress, her mother actually tears up and says how beautiful and grown up she looks. Kageyama makes a mental note to thank Hinata for taking her shopping since it seems like a lot of good things came out of it.

Her mother finally lets them go, and they wander up to Kageyama’s room.

“That dress really does look good on you,” Hinata says, running her hand down the skirt. Kageyama runs her fingers through Hinata’s hair, because she feels like she’s allowed now. Hinata’s hair isn’t satiny smooth like her’s is, but it’s fluffy and soft in a way that her’s isn’t, and Kageyama thinks she likes that.

Hinata goes up on tiptoes to press another kiss to Kageyama’s lips. For now, this kissing is pretty good, but they’re going to have to practice to get better at it. Kageyama leans back in with a smirk as she thinks that this kind of practice is a kind she can get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I love writing these so much. The smut is coming, I just wanted to establish some relationship first. Thanks for reading, and I read and answer all comments!


End file.
